Return from Tomorrow
by Theatre Phoenix
Summary: After Return to Tomorrow. Spock receives a visit from friends to make sure he's alright.
1. Repermand

**Title:** Return from Tomorrow

"I can't believe you!"

"You obviously weren't thinking clearly!"

"Where was that infamous logic Vulcans are so known for?"

"You could have been hurt beyond help or worse – killed!"

Lord Christopher Engel and his sister, Lady Philomena, were alternating between each other, throwing accusations and questions at Spock.

They were waiting for Spock in his quarters when his shift ended the day after the events involving Sargon and the other aliens. They had not allowed Spock to go far into his quarters before they began to bombarding the Vulcan with questions.

"There isn't a reason in all of creation that would make it acceptable for another creature's presence to enter into your own." Lord Christopher insisted.

"And if you say anything about the technological benefits that the Federation could have possibly gained by this I will..." Lady Philomena was clearly flustered by her worry and anger at Spock that she could not finish her threat. "Spock do you have any idea how worried you made us?"

"And you have any idea what kind of damage was done to your body and mind?" Lord Christopher asked as he began to scan Spock's body through his medical scanner which looked like an old fashion Terran pocket-watch. "And your Captain and Dr. Ann Mulhall?"

"Some damage may be irreversible." Lady Philomena stated as she looked at Spock with concern.

"I am a scientist," Spock said, finally being able to speak. "As a scientist I have to take some risks." He forced his way past the Engel siblings to his desk and picked up a PADD.

"Since when do you parrot what other people say?" Lord Christopher asked.

"Uncle Christopher, please!" Spock suddenly begged. "I do not wish to explain my recent actions to you." Spock felt annoyed and he could tell that his annoyance was affecting his behavior. He did not realize by how much until the writing utensil broke in his hand.

"Spock," Lady Philomena said softly, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Please sit down."

Spock willingly obeyed and sat at his desk. Lady Philomena sat herself on Spock's desk and Lord Christopher stood in front of Spock.

"You haven't called me 'Uncle' since before you left for Starfleet," Lord Christopher commented as he picked up the writing utensil from the floor and continued to scan Spock.

"Dr McCoy said I had no ill effects from the experience." Spock told Lord Christopher hoping he would stop scanning him.

"The talented doctor that he is, he cannot see anything that effects the spirit," Lord Christopher explained."I'm scanning everything the good Doctor could not."

"We're just concern Spock," Lady Mina interjected before Spock could say anything. "We've seen horrible things that happen to people who have gone through similar experiences."

"You're over stressed, especially for a Vulcan; you're over all being is strained and your emotional control is on the verge of completely breaking down." Lord Christopher listed. He sighed putting down his scanner and gave Spock a concern look. "You need to rest – _a lot_, or else you're going to have a complete physical and mental breakdown."

"I have duties to attend to." Spock stressed.

"Duties that can be done tomorrow," Lady Mina pointed out. "Christopher, I'll take care of Spock and you can take care of the Captain and Dr Mulhall."

"Agreed." Lord Christopher nodded taking up his scanner. "I'll need extra help with Kirk."

"When I'm finished here I'll meet you at the Captain's quarters."

Lord Christopher nodded and kissed his sister on the cheek before he left. Lady Philomena turned to Spock and for a moment they studied each other.

"Is there anything you require me to do?" Spock asked.

"No," Lady Mina said looking at her feet. "Personally, I just want to talk to you for a moment."

"About what?"

"Anything really," Lady Mina said. "We never really just chat anymore."

" I don't understand how that is relevant to –" Spock stopped when he realized that he was raising his voice.

"I thought as much," Lady Mina commented as she hopped down from the desk and knelt in from of Spock. "There is still a strong imprint of Henoch personality on you. Unlike the other two he made a strong claim on your body making his eventual separation an unwilling one.

"I guess another way to say it is that Kirk and Mulhall were grazed with a knife and you were actually cut." Lady Mina began to examine Spock's hands in great detail. "Kirk was grazed several times and that's why Christopher needs more help with him."

"If I have been 'cut', would you not need both of you present?" Spock asked.

"No," Lady Mina pushed one of Spock's sleeves up to examine his arm.

"Your reasoning has little logic in it." Spock said as Lady Mina began looking at his other arm.

"As your father has often told me, I often escape logic." Pushing his sleeves back down, Lady Mina looked at Spock's face. "Look straight into my eyes, please."

"Why?"

"I have to see if there was any damage to your spiritual side." Lady Mina explained. "You won't even notice me."

Spock looked at Lady Mina's green eyes and was about to ask what she meant by 'notice her', but before he could Lady Mina was suddenly knocked back. Spock quickly got down to help her up.

"What happened?" Spock asked, the concern was evident in his voice. Lady Mina was trying to slow down her breathing when she just looked at Spock.

When their eyes met Spock saw into Lady Mina's mind. In her mind he saw a city, once great, falling in ruin and people running and screaming in terror.

"Spock stop," Lady Mina said breaking their eye contact. "I would rather not revisit those memories just yet. Dear me – Henoch was a cruel being."

"How could Henoch be responsible for this when he is gone?"

"Like a said, there's a strong imprint of him on you," She explained as she allowed Spock to assist her up. "When did you notice your emotional control breaking down?"

"Soon after Sargon and his wife left."

"After Nurse Chapel looked at you dreamy eyed and said 'beautiful'?" Lady Mina asked knowingly causing Spock to ponder for a moment.

"You are correct." He admitted.

"Another problem." Lady Mina said as she motioned Spock to sit back down. "Nurse Chapel is infatuated with you ,thus inadvertently causing an emotional latch on you. So that causes some problems. I suggest to avoid getting very close to her until you regain your emotional control.

"Now done to business," Lady Mina pulled the other chair in front of Spock so she could sit in front of him. 'Anything else I need to know about before I start?"

"No."

"Then let's get started." She smiled as she took Spock's hands into hers.

* * *

"How did it go with Dr Mulhal?" Mina asked her brother when she met him on the way to Kirk's quarters.

"Thankfully, smoothly. It was kinda difficult to get her to stay still, but she finally sat down to write a report. She sleeping restfully now." He answered. "You?"

"Just as difficult as we expected." she sighed leaning against the wall. "And then some."

"The imprint attacked," Christopher said expectantly.

"Yes," She looked at her hands as she rubbed them together. "People still surprise, even after all these years I've lived. The selfishness of this man had no end – as well as the cruelty. You think that after all this time nothing would surprise us."

"If nothing surprised us then life would rather boring." Christopher pointed out to Mina.

"True, very true," Mina closed her eyes and leaned her head back on the wall.

"Do you need a moment before we go to the Captain?"

"If you don't mind," Mina smiled gratefully at her brother.

"How is Pi'veh?" Christopher asked taking a similar position next to his sister. They watched as the crew walked through the hallway oblivious to the siblings existence.

"With all traces of the imprint gone he's doing much better." she reported. "He's in there now meditating before he goes to sleep."

"Any other complication beside the imprint attacking?"

"Yes!" Mina said sounding annoyed. "That head nurse, Chapel!"

"Is she the one whose infatuated with Pi'veh?" Christopher asked to which his sister nodded. "What did she do? Injected him with something?"

"No, nothing physical or intentional," Mina sighed. "She is so infatuated with him that she is formulating a one-sided link with him and it's causing havoc with Spock."

"One-sided link doesn't make any sense," Christopher commented looking at Mina

"You know what I mean."

"I'm just saying." Christopher responded defensively.

"Any way, she needs to get over her infatuation before she does something stupid." Mina stood and stretched out her shoulders to ease the muscles.

"Ready?" Christopher asked, also standing.

"Let's go." Mina nodded.

* * *

_Authoress' Note_: If it's not obvious, this happens after the episode _Return to Tomorrow_. This might be a one shot or I might on another chapter - what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Wondering and Learning

**Title:** Return from Tomorrow

The Engel siblings watched the Captain take some painkillers that McCoy had given him for a recent headache he developed towards the end of his shift. The Engels waited until Kirk sat at his desk and picked up a PADD to read the day's reports.

"Captain it's a better idea to read that tomorrow when you can think straighter." Lord Christopher suggested to Kirk.

Kirk looked over to where Lord Christopher was standing but saw nothing. He stood from his bed and began to look around warily.

"There's no one here, Captain," Lady Mina said reassuringly. "You need your rest."

Kirk looked over the PADD in his hands before tossing it aside and going to bed.

"He never stops working does he?" Lady Mina asked.

"I think he only stops when he has to," Lord Christopher said as he scanned the Captain. "Well being poisoned and put into a forced comatose state, he's doing better then I thought."

"Terrans are quite the resilient creatures, aren't they?" Lady Mina looked thoughtfully at the Captain.

"Remind you of someone?" Lord Christopher asked closing his scanner.

"In a way," Lady Mina nodded.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Lord Christopher placed a hand gently on Kirk's forehead.

"Correct." Lady Mina stood on the other side of the bed watching her brother heal and waiting to see if he needed her help. A soft light came from her brother's hands as he healed and kept his eyes closed.

Seeing that the healing was going well. she looked around Kirk's room interested in how he revealed himself in the trinkets displayed to keep her mind occupied. She wanted to forget the image and the feeling of the imprint that was left on Spock.

The Captain's room was what would expect from a Starfleet captain. It was spares with a few bits and pieces of an antique collection; there was a pile of disks of unread reports cluttering the desk.

"I wonder how women actually fall for him," Lady Mina mused almost causing her brother to lose his concentration.

"Warn me next time your going to ask an out of the blue question like that, ok?" Lord Christopher asked as he refocused on the healing.

"Well from what I hear about this Terran he's has a reputation of being's a ladies' man and there's nothing here in his room that displays that particular … activity." Lady Mina explained. "Nothing at all like that, from what one sees, one would think that he spends his whole day reading a report from Starfleet or in the gym. Rather boring actually."

"What were you expecting?" Lord Christopher asked not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Trinkets," Lady Mina said picking up the PADD Kirk was reading. The report was something about experiments in a trans-wrap drive of some sort. "Mementos of his amours, and all that."

"My dear sister you certainly have a random thought process." Lord Christopher opened his eyes and smiled at her as he finished healing Kirk. "I've done all I can – could you take over?"

Lady Mina nodded as she gave the PADD to her brother and placed her hand on Kirk's forehead and took one of his hands. "Read that report, it's rather silly."

"How do you think he will react?" Lord Christopher asked.

"To what? To us?" Lady Mina asked in return.

"Yes," Lord Christopher said glancing over the PADD.

"I don't know," Lady Mina glanced at Lord Christopher. "We'll find out soon enough I guess."

Lady Mina said nothing else as she finished healing the Captain and Lord Christopher was content to look at the PADD.

"Done," She announced rubbing her hands. "Shall we go, or do you want to finish that report?"

"No let's go," Lord Christopher put the PADD down where the Captain had first placed it. "It is rather silly. What their proposing won't work for another twenty years, anyway.

"Are you feeling alright, by the way?" he asked when they left Kirk's room.

"Why?"

"You never rub your hands like that unless something's bothering you." Lord Christopher pointed to his sister's hands which had stopped mid rub.

"I think I'm alright," Lady Mina said sounding unsure. Her brother looked at her expecting a firmer answer. Sighing Lady Mina went on. "When we get back to Vitae Custos I want to under go a complete physical, top to botttom; conducted by you and no one else."

"What are you worried about?" Lord Christopher asked as he moved out the way of an Ensign.

"I'm not sure yet," Lady Mina replied lightly smiling at her brother, but the smile did not reach her eyes.

†

Spock finished his meditation and found Lord Christopher and Lady Mina back in his quarters. Lady Mina was sitting at his desk reading a old book given to him by his mother, and Lord Christopher was leaning against the wall near the door reading a PADD.

"Your Captain is alright," Lord Christopher said without looking up from his reading. "And so Mulhall. They never saw us and they are fast asleep."

Thank you," Spock said quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Lady Mina asked. "Don't say the question is illogical; you don't have to be logical with us Spock."

"Tired," Spock replied honestly. "And something else I cannot describe."

"Then go to bed," Lady Mina said standing up and walking to Spock. "And sleep it off."

"If you or Kirk or Mulhall still feel the effects of the encounter in even a small way, let us know." Lord Christopher urged from behind Lady Mina.

"I will," Spock promised.

"We'll visit again when you are feeling better." Lord Christopher added coming to his sister's side. "Just be careful til then." He added smiling.

"Of course," Spock replied looking down. When he looked back up the Engels were gone, nothing giving evidence of their presence on the ship.

Spock sat at his desk instead of going to bed. There were so many thoughts running through his head that he had a hard time organizing them logically. He was honestly confused.

Spock thought back to the moment where he and Henoch had touched consciousness and saw into the other's thoughts. The things Spock saw, and even felt, made him … disgusted – he actually felt disgusted by Henoch.

He knew it was illogical but it did not prevent him from feeling it. It was until then that Spock noticed something else that Lady Mina had done. She had dulled the memory of Henoch within Spock; it was harder for him to recall what he had seen in Henoch's consciousness.

Spock made a note to himself to thank Lady Mina for her courteous act and readied himself for sleep.

_Fin_

* * *

_Authoress' Note:_ I hope you enjoyed this story!! It was kinda hard to write because I noticed something about the characters that I did not want to happen but it did anyway! Oh well. Please review and don't forget my other stories. Thanks!


End file.
